Essential Lessons
by kizha
Summary: Atobe wonders why Tezuka rejected his invitation, he seeks the help of a tensai, who teaches him some essential lessons in the game of seduction.
1. Prologue

Game of Seduction -Chapter One (Prologue) 

This was meant to be a one-shot actually, but I'm not exactly sure where this fic is going to go, so I just made this a really short first chapter that serves as a prologue too… I guess the writing in this chapter is kind of weird, but do bear with it and leave a comment/ suggestion since I'm still not sure of what to write. Thx.

Atobe Keigo looked into the mirror with a frown, reaching his hand up to his face; he stroked the smooth skin of his cheek as he examined himself intently. His silvery grey eyes were troubled and his lips were pursed in a thin line when he turned away from the mirror and fall back onto his bed sighing.

Atobe always had a high opinion of his own physical appearance and tennis skills, and for good reason too, or there was simply nothing imperfect about him, his skin was fair and flawless, his dark eyes attractively arrogant and his form slender yet strong. He knew that he was attractive, or rather, irresistible to people of both genders, and had never failed to make full use of this advantage. He exuded beauty, grace and elegance, and his tennis was unbeatable, almost at least, he was perfect and he knew it.

And simply because of his sheer perfection, he was feeling extremely confused. As he stood up and paced around the room, images of the events of the previous afternoon occupied his thoughts…

_Visiting Seigaku alone after his tennis practice, Atobe arrived at the tennis courts and strolled confidently across the courts, ignoring the matches that he was disrupting and the curious and hostile stares he was getting from the members of the Seigaku tennis club. He walked deliberately towards the object of his desires, well aware that all the regular members were staring in his direction by now. _

_But of course, he didn't care, the only thing that meant anything to him was that what he had came for was standing together with the other regulars, and he meant to get what he wanted, after all, he was Atobe Keigo ._

Arriving in front of the Seigaku regulars, Atobe looked pointedly at his target and smiled as he spoke, his words confident and clear, an arrogant glint in his grey eyes.

"_Tezuka, I desire you to accompany me after practice."_

_Tezuka looked at him without a word, his face refused to betray any form of emotion, he did not seem to have fully understood the other youth's words and did not answer for a moment. Atobe was convinced that the stoic captain's failure to reply was due to being overwhelmed by the unexpected and generous invitation, and smiled benevolently as he repeated his invitation. _

"_I am giving you an opportunity to enjoy the pleasure of my company after practice."_

_The other regulars stared at the Hyotei captain, reactions varying greatly amongst them. Oishi and Kaidoh were staring with open concern and embarrassment, wondering what Tezuka's reaction would be like, and not clearly comprehending what was going on while fearing for Atobe's safety at the same time. On the other hand, Eiji and Momoshiro were busy trying to curb their giggles, for fear of getting a death sentence from their stern captain._

_The other three members reacted less violently however, or rather, their reactions were less obvious. Echizen merely turned away in an uninterested manner, muttering something about Atobe being flashy and egoistic while Inui carefully observed both captains, filing everything away in his head, being perceptive enough to realise that this was not the most appropriate time to whip out his handy notebook. Fuji's reaction was perhaps the most interesting one, he was clearly amused by what happened, humour danced in his clear, blue eyes, as he observed the two silently. _

_After what seemed like centuries, Tezuka finally spoke, his words were sharp and firm, leaving no room for doubt or questions. _

"_Atobe san, please do not interrupt practice. Everyone else, continue!"_

_With those words, he walked off the courts and disappeared into the school building, as the tennis club members hastily returned to practice. _

Atobe sat down heavily on his bed as he remembered how embarrassed he had been at the other youth's rejection and the question that had been haunting him all morning entered his head once more.

"Why did Tezuka reject the invitation?"

No matter how he examined the issue, he was simply unable to find any reason that Tezuka would have to reject an opportunity to go out with him. After all, he was Atobe Keigo, and he had it all, looks, money and talent.

Picking up his cell phone, Atobe made the decision of making a phone call to someone who mighty actually be able to help. He wasn't actually used to asking for advice from anyone, but since Tezuka was someone that he desperately wanted to figure out, he decided that there was no harm in seeking the views of someone else; anyway, he was only discussing the issue, not seeking advice.

Thanks for reading, I'll post the second chapter soon…oh and do give ideas of what pairing you would like, I'm not sure yet.


	2. Lesson One

Game of Seduction -Chapter Two 

A pleasant tone filled the air, attracting the attention of the Seigaku regulars who were changing in the locker room after tennis practice. Fuji Syusuke was in the process of putting on a clean shirt when he turned around and picked up the phone, glancing at the number reflected on the screen, his smile widened as a glint of humour appeared in his eyes.

His voice was silky as he answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Fuji Syusuke speaking."

"Ahhh, Fuji, this is Atobe. I would like to discuss something with you."

"Something?"

"Maybe you could come over to my place later?"

"See you later."

Ending the conversation, the tensai turned around, and was hardly surprised to see his team mates staring at him, clearly stunned by what they had just overheard, he ignored their questioning looks deliberately and smiled sweetly as he turned back to pack his bag, knowing full well that no one would dare to ask any questions.

Picking up his bag, he bade everyone a pleasant goodbye before exiting the room, fully enjoying the nervous looks he knew he was receiving. Walking across the courts towards the school gates, he spotted Tezuka beside the courts, warming up for his own tennis practice and promptly started in Tezuka's direction. Arriving in front of the buchou, he smiled cheerily as he spoke.

"Ne Tezuka, what do you think of Atobe?"

Fuji nearly burst out laughing as he saw Tezuka froze at his words and mentally congratulated himself for succeeding in evoking a reaction out of the usually stoic captain. Instead, he repressed the urge to roll on the ground laughing and moved closer to Tezuka, stopping only when their lips were less than an inch apart.

He smiled sweetly at the other youth, sensing his discomfort and drinking in the dazed look on the usually stern features, enjoying this rare moment before he spoke.

"Ne Tezuka, I think you have a crumb on your lips."

Standing up slowly, he continued on his way off.

Arriving at the Atobe residence, Fuji pressed the doorbell and waited patiently until a butler in uniform opened the door. Stating his reason for visiting, he was soon escorted to diva's room where he was met with the sight of a frowning Atobe Keigo lying on the bed face-up.

"Good Afternoon"

The tensai spoke cheerily and casually, yet his eyes were sharp as he observed the manner of the other youth, taking note of how the normally arrogant tennis buchou seemed thoroughly dispirited and confused by Tezuka's response to his invitation.

Atobe looked at him for a moment before speaking, his words were clear and sharp, with no hint of any form of hesitation or uncertainty.

"I would like to ask Tezuka out."

Fuji did not reply and merely moved towards the chair by the desk, clearly waiting for the Hyotei captain to continue.

"But he has apparently rejected my invitation and…I am unsure of what I need to do to get the attentions of someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu"

His voice remained calm and controlled as he spoke, yet it was obvious to the tensai that Atobe was discomforted by what he had just said, and that was hardly surprising, since most people do tend to fall at the diva's feet and that was probably the first time he had ever met resistance.

He did not reply for a moment as he considered his next words carefully, unsure of how he should play the game. He too was unsure of what could actually unnerve Tezuka or rather how a man like his buchou could actually be pushed into a relationship. But then again, it was probably worth the effort since it would probably be fun to watch his usually emotionless buchou in a relationship, especially when it was with Atobe Keigo. Besides, it would certainly be challenging and Fuji Syusuke loved challenges.

His next words came smoothly.

"Ahhh…Tezuka is a difficult one isn't he, he wears that stern look on his face all the time, maybe you could try shocking him into actually removing that blank mask on his face and reacting to your advances."

Atobe thought for a moment before replying.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

Fuji stood up and walked deliberately towards the bed and moved slowly towards Atobe, gently lowering himself onto the diva, he kissed him fully on the lips, enjoying the bittersweet taste of wine upon his lips. After his initial shock, Atobe responded by deepening the kiss and pulled Fuji closer to him, running his fingers through the soft brown hair.

Fuji pulled away after a moment, his smile cat-like as he looked into Atobe's dark eyes. The diva responded with a half-smile and barely perceptible nod, his next step forming in his head.

"But of course that isn't all, Tezuka wouldn't go out with you at all unless there isn't any other choice, but of course, I'll help you with that part, just make sure you smile for the camera."

End of chapter Two 

Sigh, I'm not sure if I can continue this since it was rather difficult to write this chapter at all, the next one should be alright though…but still. Anyway, I'm working on another fic revolving around the same pairing that I hope to post soon. Oh yes, and if you have any ideas of what I could write about, do share cos' I'm honestly out of ideas.


End file.
